Time To Kill
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam/Dean. Sam and Dean are strangers, but one isn't as much a stranger as he seems. Sam is being Stalked by Dean, and when they finally meet, interesting facts about each of them come to light...namely they both have a lot more in common than they originally thought. Dark Fic! Serial Killer! Explicit content, lots of sex, gruesome deaths! DRDL!
1. Time To Kill

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Dark Fic!**** Our Boys find each other and find killing much more enjoyable and find new ways to do it. It's gets violent and includes Rape, so don't read if this bothers you. **

**Warning:**** Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/John/Mary/Ash/Jo. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Sam is lonely and keeps getting stood up for dates. Dean shows up and soon they are find undeniable passion blooming between them. Sam's family finds out and meet him. Will they get along and where will their new relationship lead them now? Killing has never been more fun, as Dean and Sam find out later. And the saying, 'Keep it in the Family' takes on a whole new meaning for this killing group.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**(Sam's POV)**

Another long night, another drink I get to pour. Another night I get to go home alone and not be touched. Another false promise to meet me after work for sex and drinks, even though I'm fairly sure he wanted me a lot, and had seemed like he'd not stand me up this time.

Sam prayed the next one didn't.

Some good prospects here tonight. The tall blond and, the other one, he was a regular. Hotter than the rest but still, he dared not approach him. Spiked brown hair, blonde highlights. Sexiest green eyes he'd ever seen. And a body he could jerk off to with his eyes closed. And often did.

The tall blond beckoned now. Sam noticed. He went over. A touch of the fingers along his own as he took him his scotch. Scotch, such an awful drink, he thought but smiled anyway, not wanting to taste it when he kissed him. Sam pictured when he'd thrust in and take him hard, his mouth tasting of…scotch.

Ugh. He'd tell him he didn't like kissing, yeah, that should do it. A good fucking however was in order.

It had been a year and he could punch holes in wood with his dick from the lack of attention it had been getting. Not to mention, his family had been talking of visiting again.

Time to move on anyway. He thought tiredly. Tired of running from them, from what they were. From the trail of death and destruction they left in their wake every time. A trail that strangely enough, both followed and led straight to him as _they _followed him.

But for now, he concentrated on work and getting laid.

Taking the guy's number, agreeing to meet after work.

Hoping he'd show.

**(Dean's POV)**

Sam had noticed him again, a good dose of lust in his eyes this time. He was weakening.

Dean had been following Sam for over a year. Going where he went.

He seemed sadder tonight…he always looked this way before he left a town. Sam was moving again. What made him run so much? Was it the cops? Or some ex he feared? Dean would be glad to help rid him of the guy if he wanted…not a problem really.

Sam wanted _more_, Dean could tell. Such a lonely soul. Needing to be touched. But not by others, if Dean had any say in it; that was _His_ to do. _Someday_.

He watched as the blond called Sam over and they whispered, touching hands. Not a good sign. But the scotch he drank was a turn off for Sam; Dean knew this. Sam _hate_d scotch; he'd seen it enough to know. He watched him take the paper, the guy's number probably; the new guy's eyes skating over Sam's body and licking a lip as he eyed his erection. Sam was getting hard from the sight of him doing it.

The man was leaving now and Sam was watching his ass.

'Time to remove an obstacle _again'._ Dean sighed. Tossing back his Jack and following now, waving to Sam as he left with a smile. Sam smiled back and Dean's heart clutched. He had a nice smile, a _beautiful _smile really. This man he loved. So _lonely._ Sam should smile more.

But for now he followed the man who had picked Sam up.

Catching him in his apartment and killing him brutally. Wearing his plastic suit and gloves. Leaving to find Sam again.

(Sam's POV)

3:15 am. The guy was _late._

Sam stood watching both ends of the alley, anxiously. He'd seemed interested… It wasn't Sam's overhopeful imagination. He was pretty great looking! He'd even fixed up his hair and everything….why did this always happen to him? Why did he _try?_

Sam decided he'd waited long enough, and sighed.

Headed to the Waffle place for something to eat, then home to his bed to sleep alone _again_.

Tired of being alone.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked it. The guy was probably calling to say he was running late. No, it was Dad. So he answered it.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry I took so long to answer." Sam said smiling, his father worried when he didn't pick up the phone. "No, I won't be here then. I don't care if you are making a special trip here. I'm leaving tomorrow."

The man spoke and Sam listened.

"No, I'm not avoiding you. I just don't stay in one place long." Sam said.

Listening again.

"You're one to talk! You move just as much as I do." Sam said and laughed.

Listened and sighed.

"Tulsa probably. I heard they got some good bar jobs open." Sam said and chuckled, "No, no guys to bring home yet. Keep standing me up." Sam listened, "I know. They make the date and never show. I would let you meet one if you promised to behave…" He laughed again, "You scare them away or kill them, Dad. I want to keep the one I bring home. Not bury him in a clearing! _Again_."

He rolled his eyes at something the man said and listened. Nodding in resignation. Nosy parents!

He nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't serious but…" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as his father spoke again. "You had no right to _kill_ him! I was going to confront him about the cheating after you left." He listened again and sighed.

"Dad, you have to let me do this myself…" Sam pleaded, "No, I don't hate you or them. I'm not ashamed of you. But what do I tell them? _'Hi, I'm Sam. I might love you but you should leave. See, I got this family and they're serial killers and they follow me around killing people. And, oh, by the way, if you meet them and they don't like you, they kill you, too._" He sighed, "I am going to be alone for the rest of my damn life if this keeps up."

He listened again and nodded, looking like he was surprised at what he said then sighed, a soft groan passing his lips as he eyed the sky like he was praying God would just kill him now!

"Fine, the Waffle store on fifth. Heading there now. Sure, you all can come and eat with me. Just eat though. Then I'm going home to sleep, I'm exhausted, I just worked a double shift." Sam said and sighed again. "I love you, too, Dad. See you in a few. Yeah, tell her I'm coming. I won't ditch you guys."

Sam went to walk off and was stopped. A hand touched his arm.

"Sam." The voice said. Sam turned to see who it was.

And nearly fainted in surprise.

**(Dean's POV)**

Sam was upset but not too much. The guy not showing hadn't bugged him as much this time.

Then the phone had rang.

Dean heard everything.

Sam was from a family of serial killers, Must be the ones doing the prostitute ones here in town….

He was familiar with what Dean was…!

Dean heard him agree to the date with his family; good for him. They sounded like they missed him.

But something in him wanted to meet Sam now; not just stalk and watch him.

Something freed up by the knowledge that killing didn't bother the man. Serial killers didn't freak him out. Dean didn't have to hide what he was with Sam.

He wanted to meet him!

So he left the alley and finally touched the man he'd loved for the better part of a year.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**(They find each other.)**

"You look lonely, you okay?" Dean asked as Sam paled at the sight of _him_.

"Fine, just beginning to _hate_ the male sex." Sam grumped and slid him a look. An inquisitive look. "What are you doing here?"

"I live by here." Dean lied. He _actually_ lived three miles away in a motel room. "I was out for a walk and saw you. You're the bartender here, right?" He gave him a wide smile.

"Yes." Sam said, "I've seen you inside there. You're a regular."

"Nah, I just like the bartender." Dean said chuckling. His eyes betraying his desire for the man.

"Oh." Sam said then blushed. Dean thought he was gorgeous when he blushed that way. Sam got half hard at knowing this hunk wanted him after all. "Um, in that case, would I be too forward to ask if you have plans tonight?" He licked a nervous lip. Already thinking this was such a _bad_ idea…

"No, just can't sleep." Dean said, "Why?"

"I have to meet my folks right now but…would you like to come to my place?" Sam asked and his eyes showed his hope. Hope this guy actually said yes. He _really_ wanted this one to want him enough to say yes. "It shouldn't be more than an hour at most."

"Sure, where would you like to meet?" Dean asked, smiling happily. _Finally!_ Sam would be _His._

"Here?" Sam suggested.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Dean said grinning, staying where he was.

"You can go home and come back. You don't have to just stand there for an hour." Sam said surprised.

"No, I want to. Nowhere else to go really." Dean said and took Sam's hand, pulling him close, kissing him softly and Sam melted. Lips opening eagerly, tongue seeking more, eyes closing. Dean doing the same, both falling into the kiss as it deepened and moaned in disappointment when it ended. Both wanting _more_. Dean ran a hand down his back and along his ass, sliding hands along the break in the middle but not pressing in. "I want to wait, Sam. I want _you_. I want to be _inside_ you."

A needy moan escaped Sam as he pulled away, hard and ready. "I have to go. But don't leave, okay?" Sam asked worried. He really _didn't_ want _this_ guy to leave! He'd go home with him now and call to cancel with his folks if he thought they wouldn't follow him and kill the poor guy for it.

"Wouldn't think of it." Dean said letting him go, seeing the desire in Sam's eyes was enough.

"Be back _soon_." Sam said softly, "You are so _sexy_. You were the one I wanted to go home with anyway. I didn't dare ask. Figured you'd turn me down. You looked so straight."

"No, I'm gay. I just pass for straight _really_ well. I just wanted to go home with you, too." Dean said softly. "I could love you, Sam. Not wanting to scare you off." He shuffled nervously and Sam chuckled.

"Too late, I already do love you. So get started with the loving me thing." Sam teased then bit a lip. "Would you like to have supper with us?" His eyes practically glowed now, "If you're going to love me, you should probably meet them."

"I have to admit something first." Dean said and Sam looked worried. "No, it's not bad. Not married or anything." Dean saw Sam relax now. "I overheard your call just now."

"How much of it?" Sam asked then sighed. "Yes, my family _are_ serial killers. I am _not_."

"That's good, cause I'm a serial killer, too." Dean admitted. "I killed the men you were supposed to be picked up by. I've been in love with you for a year. I follow you around." He saw Sam's appraising look, "I just had to be around you. Please don't change your mind?"

"I don't mind. I've been watching my family kill for years, so it doesn't bother me. I just don't like to do the actual killing part; not squeamish or anything." Sam admitted "I'm a sexual sadist type. Killing makes me horny. I used to watch Dad kill someone and ended up jacking off to it. He takes videos of his kills now and sends me them; they're my porn." Sam smiled now. "No changing yours?"

"Hell, no!" Dean said gasping and kissing him hard, "I _want_ you to watch me kill, baby."

"I'd like that." Sam said smiling, taking his hand and chuckling at Dean's erection, pushing him to a wall. "Let's fix something first." He undid Dean's pants and slipped a hand in. grasping his erection Sam sighed happily, "You're huge! Can't wait to have you inside me!" And stroked him hard, cupping his balls as he did it.

Dean panted and was kissed hard as Sam worked him, hips fucking his hand until he came into the kiss and moaned loudly. Then Sam wiped his hand off on a bar towel from his bag and refastened Dean's pants. "There, now let's go meet my folks."

Dean nodded mutely, too happy to speak; desire thrumming through him still. That gorgeous ass in front of him begging him to sink deep into it and take it already. But he still managed a grin and let Sam tug him to the diner, and went to meet the family of the man he loved.

Xxxxxxxx

John liked the man immediately, would have even if he wasn't like them.

"Saw your work in Denver, the nun?" John said and nodded, "Good work on the cover up; they so bought the accidental death thing."

"I know. She had brake trouble." Dean chuckled. He draped an arm over Sam's shoulder and let his finger trace along his collar bone, then letting them caress up the back of his neck to play with the hairs at the base of Sam's neck, making Sam moan softly and eye him with desire, and amusement. Then both men looked back at his family with wide smiles.

"So, you have anything to do with my son's latest dry spell with men?" John asked and laughed, his head going back and his dark hair with some gray in it, sexily flying back. Dean was getting rid of his competition, poor Sam. John thought it was romantic though and _damn_ wasn't that man _sexy_! He _still _thought so, even after stalking Dean himself for over a year, too.

"Yes, I killed anyone who dared to touch him or wanted to. I like to kill the men that pick him up. I do it in a jealous rage." Dean chuckled, "Mary, you are a lucky woman. I see where Sam gets his good looks. I'd so fuck you, John, If you weren't married. If I'd seen you first…mmmm."

"Thanks, let's see if that works out later." John teased and leered, "Sam, can I share your boyfriend?"

"Sure, but I get him first." Sam grinned at Dean's surprised look. If Dean was willing, he'd be happy to share him with John.

"How about _tonight_?" Dean suggested. "He gets me then you do?"

Mary and John glanced at each other. Shrugging and thinking.

"I do have that _thing_. A male one. You said I got the last kill of the cycle…" Mary said and nodded.

"We'll help you, Mom." Jo said and bumped Ash's shoulder. "Can he fuck me while you kill him? Or Ash?"

"Or both of you? it's so hot when they fuck you guys first then I kill them." Mary suggested quietly.

"Let's do that." Jo agreed and Ash nodded.

By now they were done eating. Dean took Sam's hand and they got up, giving John a hot look. "You coming?" Dean asked and grinned as John stood to join them.

"Not yet, but I will be." John said and John hugged his wife. "See you in the morning. Pick me up at Sam's place."

"Have fun, honey." She said and waved as they left.

The three men walked to Sam's car and dropped Dean at his car. He now followed them to Sam's place.

"I like him." John said, "You should keep him."

"Planning on it." Sam said, "I hope he _stays_…" He looked sad.

"Son, the man stalked and killed every possible lover you may have had. That man ain't going anywhere. He loves you. He's obsessed with you." John chuckled, "The obsessed ones are _fun_…"

"Dad, think he'd marry me?" Sam asked quietly, "Someday?"

"Maybe you should mention it." John said and hugged his son. "He's a _good_ one. He might say yes if you asked."

"I will." Sam said and snuggled in, craving the comfort of another person right now. "I've been so lonely."

"And now you aren't." John said and held Sam. Kissing his head as he cuddled closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's trailer was a large two bedroom deal and was spacious. The interior was tidy and perfect. Dean looked around as Sam watched him do it. Wanting Dean to get to know him this way. This would be his home now, too.

Dean wandered around the kitchen, looking in the fridge and cupboards; and freezer. Fresh fruit and veggies, meats and steaks. Smudge of grease by a burner. Smelled of hamburger.

Sam cooked. Homemade cooking. Dean smiled, he was pleased.

Then he looked in the hall and bathroom, neatly folded, organized, and spotless. 'Perfectly _Sam_.' Dean thought. A faint smell of gun oil and the Vanilla air freshener lingered everywhere.

He looked in the bedroom. It was spacious and had a waterbed. He frowned. His knives could accidentally pop it. They'd _hav_e to get a new mattress. Get rid of that. He surveyed the room. Homey. A shirt here and there, books on shelves with clear locked covers to keep them from falling out. Soft curtains of blue, same as the bedding. Mirrored doors to the closet. Tidy and lived in.

He liked this room. Minus the bed.

It was just his style, too.

Sam was perfect for _him_. Dean thought,' _I love this man.'_

But the sex would be tricky, and yet he'd manage.

He had wanted Sam for too long not to.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The men undressed silently, gathering on the bed. Sam held onto Dean. Kissed him hard and need echoed in their moans. Dean kissed down his body, sucking and nipping his skin. Sam moved into every touch. Dean touched his thighs, caressing his balls, stroking him lovingly; kissing along its length. Sam gripped the sheets and whimpered in lust.

John watched and stroked himself. Dean offered his ass to rub against. John rubbed against him now, moaning. Dean sucked Sam now, moaned from the dick in his mouth and the dick against his ass. Both made him want more and more; wanting to cum already. John rubbed in his crack, against his hole but did not enter him. John's hands pinched nipples and kissed along Dean's back. Sam's hand was on his hair, urging him lower.

"I want to fuck you." John gasped, "While you fuck him."

"Yes!" Sam moaned and so did Dean. Yanking Dean off his dick roughly, Sam ordered softly, "Fuck me." Kissing him and stroking his dick, "Let him fuck you while you do me."

"Yes." Dean agreed and lubed him up, working him open as John worked him open. He pushed into Sam, who gasped but let him adjust, and make small movements. Sam moaned as the pleasure began. Dean moaned as John worked into him, doing the same. Breathing through the discomfort and burning. It had been a while. He hadn't been with anyone since he'd seen Sam and had to have him; saving himself for Sam. A deep moan fell from his mouth now and pleasure filled him. "Move, please?" Dean begged, "Fuck me!"

"Yes." John said and moaned. "You're so tight…so hot inside." He took him slowly, letting him adjust in Sam. Feeling him go a bit faster and going faster to match it. "Fuck, you feel so good on my dick!"

"Sam…you….never _imagined_ it felt this _good_…I love you….your body is so gorgeous!..._Mine!_" Dean moaned and Sam gasped as his orgasms stole his words but "_Dean!_" away, which he cried out repeatedly now. Dean's name echoing from him.

Pleasure spiked now and the men got lost in it. Going into a frenzy as they fucked harder and faster soon, and cumming hard into each other, Sam onto them. Dean licked it off him and smiled. "You taste so good, Sam." He said and then sucked him hard again, stroking John until he got hard, too. Dean hard from watching them.

John moved below him and he lined up now, running fingers through his dark hair. "I could love you, too, John." He sighed, "If I had seen you first, I'd have pursued _you_." Then leaned back and kissed Sam who smiled, "But I chose him, but would love you, too, If It was okay with you two."

"It's fine with me, just love me more." Sam whispered as he slipped into Dean and Dean worked into John, who moaned softly.

"You're a…a virgin?" Dean said in surprise.

"Yes, I always swore I'd only be with a guy if I loved him like I did Mary." John said smiling, breathing softly through the burn and gasping in pleasure now, "I love you, so I'll share myself with you."

"You just _met_ me…" Dean said in confusion.

"No, you just met _me_…_I_ have been stalking _you_ for a year, too, Dean. I wasn't _just_ following Sam to keep him safe, though that was true. I was following _you,_ watching you _kill _and wanting to be with you for a year, too. Told Mary when I fell in love with you and she said I should pursue you. She likes you, Dean. Says you're good for me." John admitted and blushed as his son and his lover looked at him. "I am married but…I want you in my life, too, Dean. I want to be a threesome of sorts, with you and him now."

"Yes, Dad. Dean? You love him, too, right? You want this?" Sam asked and moved faster now, talking and fucking was rapidly deteriorating into just fucking. Need and love and desire blooming in him like fire.

"Yes, I'd be with him but, when you're in town, I'd be with you, too." Dean agreed.

"Can I kill with you sometime?" John moaned, picturing it and moaning hotly.

"Me, too?" Sam asked and smiled. "I'll pick up the men and you kill them for me."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Dean moaned as Sam took him hard for minute, driving him to do the same to John, "John…so _good_…fuck…the thought of killing with you…turns me on…Sam…._more_….fuck me _more!"_

Sam stilled for a minute. "I want to watch you kill them from now on. Then fuck me into oblivion right after…" He moved now and Dean lost all words but his and John's names.

"_Sam!...John!...More…Sam!...John!"_ Dean moaned louder, gripping the sheet by John's head as the bed sloshed and rocked them, and came screaming as both men reached between them and wrapped their hands around his dick and jerked him at the same time over and over, getting harder and harder, several times, taking him roughly as he stilled in orgasm and John fucked him with his ass and Sam fucked his ass hard with his dick. Dean was locked and frozen in pleasure and trembling, head back in helpless lust and need, "_Mine!_" Screamed by both Sam and John at the same time as Dean came for them over and over, submitting to their pummeling bodies with a moaned , "_Yours._" His Will joining theirs as they sucked him now and laid him down.

And let him rest. Owning this beautiful man completely now. Then sucking and kissing him hard until he whimpered for more. "Don't cum until we say, baby." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, love in his eyes, desire burning there, a hot fire burning them all up from that one look.

They seduced their new lover the rest of the night, making love to him over and over, until they passed out. Then bathing the next morning and kissing as he fucked them in the sauna until they came screaming for him, as he had been brought to do for them all night long. Then they cuddled for a bit.

Then Dean sighed unhappily as he watched John leave. "Will I see you soon?"

"Of course. _You_ follow _him_, and_ I_ follow _you. _It's the way our relationship works, baby." John chuckled, "I see no reason to change it now. It works for us."

"So, Tulsa?" Sam asked and they nodded.

"Tulsa." John grinned and hugged his son. "You take care of each other." He said and laughed. "And I'll take care of you two." He smiled wryly, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too. I can share with you two." He said and nodded.

"Yes, we can share." Sam and John said and laughed. Hugging goodbye.

Then John climbed into his waiting car and drove off, grinning, adjusting his seating position when his ass hurt. He'd been well fucked; Mary was pleased.

But so was he. She was well fucked, too. Jo and Ash wore her out when they fucked her. Especially while they were killing someone. He chuckled. Sam got his sexual sadism from his mom, that woman knew how to combine her sex and death, she _sure_ did. She got off on it, too. Just like Sam did.

He'd find them in the next town. His family was ready to leave for now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Both men shifted awkwardly in their seats and managed to cuddle closer, Sam letting Dean lean into him while his free arm held Dean there, kissing him whenever he got the chance. Dean's Honda civic burning up in an empty field behind them. His belongings, few as they were, had been moved into the trailer and they were headed to Tulsa in Sam's Impala.

"Have you ever thought of fucking John?" Dean asked and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. We were lovers with each other long before this, Dean." Sam chuckled, "He's not my _real_ Dad, you know."

"Oh, what happened to your real family?" Dean asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I killed them." Sam said. "I came out as gay and they said I was evil. Hit me and said that I was disgusting. I lost my temper and killed them for it. Turns out, I really was Evil; who knew?!"

"So when did you first sleep with them?" Dean asked and smiled at Sam's amused look.

"Let's see. John as soon as they came in and helped me clean up my trace from the scene. They were going to kill my family and take me for themselves anyway; they were already watching the house. They watched me kill them. Fucked me in a pool of my father's blood. It was so _hot!_ Then Mary when we got to the next town and Jo and Ash a few months later when they joined the family." Sam laughed. "My own family always hated me. I was too effeminate for them. Not macho like my father and brothers. My mother was this simpering thing but acted like there was something _wrong _with _me_…like I was some _horrible_ person for wanting to be with men. I was going to run away. That's why I was telling them. I was packing to leave and figured I should be honest with them." He looked at Dean and shrugged, "You? How about your family?"

"My Dad was the Alphabet Killer. He was shot to death by cops. My mom, she flipped out after he died. She killed with him, you know. So did I. The cops never figured _that_ out. She got killed by the FBI guy she was trying to kill. I was put in a foster home, passed from place to place. Turned 18 and just left. I was free by then. Got my GED and began my own killing." Dean sighed, "I never had a family after Dad died."

"You got one now. We'll take care of you, baby. You got us now." Sam said softly. "Marry me? In a _real_ ceremony. With a license and everything."

"Yes!" Dean grinned, "Let's find a state that lets us to that."

"I was thinking this little place in Vegas, small bed and breakfast that does ceremonies. Mom and Dad were married there." Sam suggested then smiled. "We need wedding bands."

"I got some cash. I'll help get them." Dean agreed.

"I love you, Dean. Thanks for stalking me." Sam said happily.

"I love you, too, Sam. You were fun to stalk." Dean chuckled, "Guess I was, too. John seemed to like it, too."

"Yeah, he did." Sam laughed and gave him a look. "Don't look now, but I think he's stalking you again."

Dean peeked in the mirror and saw their SUV and trailer in the rearview mirror. "Yep, I see him."

"Let me call them and tell them we're heading to Vegas." Sam said and dialed his Dad. "Yeah, we see you, you _naughty_ man. We're headed to Vegas to get married; follow us." He listened, "He said he bets you look sexy in your tux, Dean." He listened again and chuckled as Dean grinned and nodded, "Uh huh, yeah, we could do that. Of course, we can. Yeah, love you, too. Tell me if you need to stop for the night, okay?" He listened and nodded, "Got it. That should work. Yeah, talk to you later. Bye."

Dean looked at him to see what he had said.

"John says we'll stop right outside of Vegas first, to rest up. Oh, and Mom wants to know if you are interested in helping her kill some showgirls." He laughed, "I wouldn't mind setting up some men for you and Dad to kill for me."

"I'd like that." Dean agreed, "You are a kinky man, baby."

"So are you." Sam said and Dean laughed again.

"We so are." Dean said and smiled, napping now. "You wake me when it's my turn to drive. I didn't get any sleep last night. I don't know _why_…" He winked at Sam and leered at his crotch.

"I have _no_ idea what you could be referring _to_…" Sam said and cast a leer in his direction, too, licking a lip to tease him. It worked. Dean's dick stirred but couldn't get hard. He was still too spent for that.

"Just drive and keep your sex fiend thoughts to yourself, Sam. You and our other lover attacked me enough last night." Dean teased sleepily as his eyes slid closed.

"That's not how I remember it." Sam said smiling.

"You have a faulty memory, you horse dicked thing." Dean grinned with his eyes still closed.

"Go rest in our bed, baby. That can't be comfortable for you." Sam urged. He pushed Dean down until he was laying on the seat, resting his head on Sam's thigh as a pillow and Dean's arms slipped around his waist to hold himself there, smiling contentedly.

"No, I _hate_ that waterbed." Dean complained. He really _did._ The sex was great but sex on the high seas made him nauseous.

"I'll get a real mattress then. It came with the trailer. I just never bothered to get another one. We'll get one in Vegas." Sam said and smiled as Dean breathed softly.

"Thank you." Dean sighed and slept again.

"Anything for you, baby." Sam promised and enjoyed the scenery as he watched it pass ahead of them. Life was good for him now, He had want he wanted.

He had _Dean_.

Xxxxxxxxxx

This is a two part fanfic and so there will be another chapter.

There are still showgirls to kill, Dean is so looking forward to that. I hate to disappoint that sexy green eyed man, don't _you?_


	2. Killer Moves

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Dark Fic!**** Our Boys find each other and find killing much more enjoyable and find new ways to do it. It's gets violent and includes Rape, so don't read if this bothers you. **

**Warning:**** Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/John/Mary/Ash/Jo. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Dean and Sam are getting to know the family, serial killer style. And as the deaths pile up in their wake, they catch the attention of FBI Agent Victor Henriksen, who unbeknownst to him, has found himself attracted to the wrong guy…a guy that could get him killed sooner rather than later. Will he figure it out before it's too late?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony was brief, but full of love.

"I do." Dean said and his green eyes shone with love. Sam had already said his vows and this was it. The 'Elvis' Pastor smiled and gave them the rings, silver bands of thickly braided silver with a small diamond in each one . They eyed the man and sighed.

Then smiled as he appeared bored now, and walked away.

"Dad, come here." Sam said then smiled as John came closer, he held out a third silver ring like theirs, he'd bought three for this occasion earlier that day. "Do you take us to be your husbands, to love and cherish us until the day you die, through sickness and health, until death do us part?" Sam asked quietly and John teared up.

"I do." John said and let them slip it onto his other ring finger, the other one already had his gold wedding band on it. "I love you guys." He told them and they kissed him in turns and ended up in a three-way kiss they didn't want to break but had to. "Let's go to the trailer, I want that honeymoon…and, Dean? You look gorgeous in that tux, I was right."

"So does Sam." Dean agreed and stole a kiss from him.

"Mmmm, room." John reminded them as their kissing got out of control again and he was tempted to join them in just doing it right there on the floor, witnesses or no witnesses!

So they laughed and went to do just that, ending up on John's bed, since they'd already got rid of Sam's waterbed and were waiting to pick up a new mattress the next day for it. Dean was thrilled about that fact; he'd personally stabbed the waterbed to let the water out for them when it came time to; he'd hated that damn thing!

Back at the trailer, John made sure to tease and seduce them both very thoroughly as they fucked each other first then he took his turn, first with Dean then with Sam. Then they chuckled as they lay resting and noticed that Mary stood in the doorway and that Ash and Jo stood behind her.

"Can we join you? We know we're not married to you but…we'd be your lovers like we are with Sam and John…can we, Dean?" Mary asked and Dean looked at his husbands, who both nodded very enthusiastically. "Please?"

"Sure, join us." Dean said then leered as they quickly undressed, and liked what he saw. So they motioned them in.

Then spent the rest of the night fucking and enjoying sex with the rest of the family as well. Mary moaned softly as they all touched, kissed, and played with her, then melted as Dean fucked her hard for the first time, gasping his name in pleasure and scraping his back with her nails as they came together again and again. The other two took Jo and Ash in turns, only to send either lover to Dean when he got finished with Mary, then he took them in turns as well. John and Sam then took Mary from each side and got her writhing for them, each dick taking a hole and claiming her until she nearly passed out from her many orgasms with them finally. Then did the same to the others and let the others do the same to them, even a little double dicking was done and was enjoyed by all.

Then, the next morning, they lay there sleeping. And all lay naked and spent on the bed. Dean slept close between John and Sam but the others reached over and touched him, too. Wrapping around his legs and resting heads on his stomach and hips. Love filled him for them all and he realized he wasn't alone now. He had a family of lovers and killers like himself, that accepted him for who he really was…a killer like them. They were a sixsome ménage couple, but he liked this part, too.

Now they would just have to get to know each other outside of the bed. Starting with helping Mary with her showgirls and John and Sam by letting Sam lure them in for sex so they could kill the guy for him. Yeah, he was looking forward to that.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The showgirl was in the alley with her friends, two of them, and they all chatted excitedly. Oblivious to the killers watching them. "Who do we take?" Dean asked, looking at Mary.

"All of them." Mary said smiling then held up a finger. "Leave this to me."

"Okay." Dean told her, Ash by his side. John and Sam with Jo were in the SUV waiting to take the victims to a more private place to play with them.

They were just there to make sure Mary was safe and things didn't go wrong.

Mary merely chatted with them a bit and then invited them over innocently enough. "These are my sons, we're new here. Would you have supper with us? I mean, we would like to hear more about Vegas and you said you lived here, so maybe you could tell us about where to visit while we're here…my husband died last year and this is our first trip without him, sorry. We live on a farm and this place is so confusing to me." She seemed so confused here that the girls softened to her unusual request.

"Okay, supper is fine. There's a diner up that way, how about we go there?" One said. Britta or something, they dimly recalled. "It's on us, come on. Sorry about your husband, Muriel."

"Me, too. He was a good man." Mary said and let them lead the way but asked to stop at her car for something. They agreed and headed that way.

Heavy blows downed them quick and soon they were loaded into the SUV to John and Sam. And from there, the fun began.

Xxxxxxxxx

The girls woke up, feeling woozy. "Who are you?" Britta demanded and was afraid when a male face appeared over her.

"That doesn't matter…what should matter to you is what we are going to do to you." The man said.

"What are you going to do to us?" She asked terrified.

"We're going to kill you, dear." Mary said and smiled as she stood over her, making sure the soft straps were leaving no marks on their victims. "Now…be a good girl and scream for me."

And as the knife cut into her flesh, deeper and deeper, the girl screamed as she was told to, unable to stop even as a condom covered dick took her and she had no way to fight him off, being splayed wide on the floor of room, plastic beneath her already crinkling loudly as each thrust took her higher in pain and terror.

Then, as the others watched their friend die that way, they were separated. And John did the blonde while Mary took the redhead, both easily breaking under the torture and being taken as well. All the men having turns with them before they died, and the knives cut their flesh in long gashes with every thrust, shallow to make it hurt, but deeper when they were done with them and finally let them die.

Pleasure at seeing them die satisfied their needs, but feeling it was even better. Dean thought then smiled as he pulled Sam into a kiss, his plastic suit a barrier between them at the moment, blood dripping down it. He'd done the cleanup for them, he was good at that.

"That was fun…so…" Dean offered.

"Our turn, Sam, go shake us up some victims, baby." John told him and so he did.

After disposing of the victims in a dumpster behind an abandoned building across town first.

Now was not the time to get sloppy, they hadn't even started.

And didn't want their fun to end quite yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The club was busy, packed with fresh meat, men galore, and Sam sat sipping his Sex on the Beach, looking like he was looking for a good man to be with. One approached and he smiled, dimples beguiling already. "Hi." Sam said. "Want a drink?"

"Sure, what he's having." The cute blond said. Eyes roving over his body and Sam smiled, letting his do the same.

"It's 'Sex on the Beach', and I'm not having it yet…but I hope to later…" Sam said seductively, eyes on the man's tenting pants and leered.

"We should do that." The man said and Sam nodded in perfect agreement.

Then, three drinks later, they headed out.

Sam was pressed to a leg on the lookout tower and moaned as the man sucked him, hands holding him there as he enjoyed himself immensely. Soon two shadows yanked the man off him and Sam fixed his pants.

The man looked confused. "Who are…what's going on?" He demanded and fought back. But John easily subdued him.

"He's ours!" John growled and Dean stabbed him. The proceeded to pull him to the ocean where they kept stabbing him until he lay still in the deeper water. Using the water to clean off their weapons and themselves. Dressing in their wetsuits again and shoes. Then grabbed surf boards and Sam followed, horny and turned on from watching them do what they had.

Happily submitting to them as they shoved him to bed, stripped him down, and took him hard, reminding him who he belonged to.

Jealousy in their eyes as they did it, harsh growls in his ears like the best music he had ever heard.

John's thrusting into his ass while Sam was fed Dean's dick made his get dizzy with desire and lust. His cries of pleasure muffled by the dick in his mouth but theirs echoed off the walls, then they switched on him and did the same again.

"Ours." They growled as they fucked the evidence and feel of the other man from Sam. Sam let them do what they wanted to him and enjoyed their jealous attentions, their possessive claiming of him for hours.

"Yours!" He moaned as he came for them again and again. "More, please!" He begged and they smiled as he did so.

Then proceeded to give him just what he asked for, more of the same.

Later that night, as the others joined them after killing some of their own showgirls without them, Sam murmured into his lover's neck. "I'm yours, I love you. That was…loved watching you kill for me…can we do it again?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, we can." John agreed with Dean and they laughed at his happy expression, the anticipation on it. "Yes, he fucks you this time. We want to kill him as he fucks you, Sam. Can we?"

"Yes, you can." Sam said and looked at Dean. "It's not cheating if it's part of our game, baby. He means nothing to me."

"I know that, Sam. And I like John's idea a lot. We should do that tomorrow." Dean said and kissed him. "Never thought you were with that guy, we never see it that way. It's not cheating on us at all. We just wanted to kill him, that's all."

"So…how did your killing go, Hon?" Mary asked John, cuddling against him. He relaxed against her and smiled, holding her closer. Kissing her blond hair, he told her what they had done. And in turn, Sam and Dean cuddled Jo and Ash as Mary told about their killing as well. All smiled proudly afterward.

And then slept through the police finding the bodies of their victims, all seven showgirls, including the ones they had killed the day before and the man they'd killed and left in the ocean. He's washed up on shore the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was all over the news and they watched it with satisfaction, making sure to catch every news report. "Well, what do you think? We done here?" Sam asked and they seemed to consider it.

"Yeah, we should go. It's too hot to stay, we usually kill much less conspicuously but this was just such a special occasion…we had to go all out for you, Dean, Sam. This round of killing was to celebrate your marriage, you, too, John, congratulations. He's good husband, Dean. You'll see." Mary said and they soon parted ways.

"So where to now?" Dean asked looking at Sam. They all awaited his words. "You tell us where to go, we follow you now. Just you."

"Oh, well, there's still that bar job in Tulsa…we could do that still." Sam said and waited.

"That works." Dean said smiling. Then kissed his other lovers goodbye. "Follow us!" He told them.

"We will." John promised and blew them a kiss.

Soon they left again and were on the road, leaving behind baffled cops and death in their wake…again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(A week later)

The man tended the bar, his hazel eyes and tousled hair, along with sexy body in tight leather pants and that half leather vest only made him more delectable.

"So…what time you get off?" The black man said, running fingers along the tanned skin of the other man's long fingers, making Sam smile in anticipation.

"Well, I'm out of here by three but…when I get 'off' is up to you, isn't it?" Sam said and licked a lip at his tenting groin, the leather stretching over a considerable bulge already.

"I hope so." The black man said then smiled at him with a heated look in his eyes. "I'm Victor."

"Sam." Sam said then watched the man get up. Eyes roving the tight body so gloriously encased in leather pants and a vest as well. He nodded as the man let him look his fill before he left to go. "Will I see you later…Victor?"

"Yes, I'll be by." Victor said low and smoothly. "Bye, Sam."

"Bye." Sam said and watched him go, rubbing his own erection down as well.

Two pairs of jealous glittering eyes watched him go and smiled. Not ready to make a move yet.

The man hadn't moved on Sam yet, so they had to wait until he did more than touching and flirting, preferably when he fucked him first then they'd kill him. It was much funner for all of them that way.

Xxxxxxxxx

Victor sat in his van and changed out of the leather, groaning as he peeled it off his groin, where it gripped the tightest.

"Forgot the baby powder?" Boone asked him in amusement.

"Fuck off, Boone. You take surveillance next time if you think it's so easy." Victor Henriksen growled back, slipping on dress slacks and a dress shirt, which he buttoned as he went to sit by his partner.

"Think the killer's here? In there?" Boone asked.

"Pretty sure, last two vic's disappeared from here. But with no cameras and the leather crowd being so damn secretive, there's no way of knowing who the men were with before they were killed, let alone who could have done it." Victor said and looked through the file. "Their credit cards were used here last, right before they died though. We traced it back to here."

"You going to go after that studly bartender or was that just cover talk?" Boone asked. He knew Victor liked men and didn't care. He'd sounded interested in Sam though.

"Not sure, but he may know more than he's saying, might have seen who they were with before they died. Bartenders see everything so he might be my best bet to solving this case." Victor said.

"Not what I asked." Boone said back.

"I might try to get to know him better. But not on duty, next time I'm off is better." Victor said and Boone nodded.

"Get to know him better?" Boone teased his partner. "Wow, nice euphemism for sex there, Vic."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. He's just so…damn tempting and sweet, and sexy." Victor reluctantly added. "I just want to…I could see dating someone like that."

"I think you should go for it, if my vote counts." Boone said and smiled. "You've been alone for far too long, Vic."

"It does. Thanks." Victor said then they sat watching the club again.

Sam came out around three, got a cab and headed out. Ten minutes later, a black impala pulled out with the other cars of the employees and they watched them go. No one lingered back and they left, too.

Vic hoped he wasn't wrong about this. Two deaths were enough. He wanted to stop a third if he could.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next day they found the body of a young man around twenty, he'd been stabbed in an alley across town, behind a gay bar. No witnesses, and time of death was near four am. He must have been prowling for men or something, or just out for a walk, they couldn't be sure. And , to avoid snap judgments, they just left that part blank until they had more to go on.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, two prostitutes were dead, two nights apart, different M.O, but Vic still thought it was fishy.

They said different killers, but he wasn't so sure.

"I just get a feeling they are linked somehow…damn it!" Victor said then groaned.

And got the impression there were going to be more.

He just got that feeling.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was his night off, he'd been so stressed that his boss had forced him to take it off. Boone, too.

So he picked up his phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam's husky voice said.

"It's Victor." Vic said nervously. "Look, I have a day off…would you like to spend it with me?" He hoped he would.

"I can't, or I would." Sam said and motioned for his lovers to be still while he talked. "How about we have dinner at my place?" He asked and waited. "I have inventory at the club today but…I could do dinner."

"Dinner sounds good. What time?" Vic said and got the details, "Address?" Sam gave him the address of the place he'd rented under his alias. "Okay, then I'll see you around six."

"Six is fine." Sam said then hung up. "Dinner at the loft at six, Dean." Sam said then smiled as Dean got that jealous look again. "He fucks me, you can kill him."

"That's the game." Dean said with a grin and chuckled. "He is sexy for a Dom, isn't he?"

He was referring to Victor and Sam knew it.

"Yeah, he is. But you two are much sexier to me." Sam reassured them and whistled low and wolfishly as they approached him naked. "Fuck…so sexy."

"You haven't' seen anything yet, lover." John said and tugged him to their bed, the bed Sam had gotten to replace the water bed in their trailer. Bouncing Sam onto it, he and Dean began to make love to him and, by the end of a two hour session, he was sated and spent between them, replete and smiling. "See, we were sexy."

"You are. You so are." Sam said and nuzzled their necks in turns, purring happily.

"Make that date, call and see if he still wants to spend the day with you. We have stuff to set up at the loft anyway. Call him." Dean urged, handing him the phone. "So he won't be suspicious later."

"Good idea." Sam said and nodded. Calling him back.

"Hello?' Victor said and took the drink the waiter gave him.

"It's me, I'm free. You still want to spend the day with me?" Sam asked, the others waited for his response.

"Yes! Can you meet me somewhere?" Victor asked, liking the man already.

"Wherever you like is fine." Sam said.

"Pound Cake Café, I'm here now." Victor said. "Have lunch with me."

"Sounds good." Sam said and they talked for a minute then hung up. "I'm meeting him at the Pound Cake Café. We'll be at the loft by six." He told them.

"We'll be ready." Dean said and kissed his softly. "Go play with our prey, we got stuff to do."

"Okay." Sam said then headed out.

John and Dean headed to the loft to get it ready for Vic's death; if he fucked Sam of course. They were sure Sam could talk him into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was a salad and sandwich with an iced tea. Sam told him his fake story, complete with his alias. Victor told him he was with the FBI, here on a case. He was burning out so they had told him to take a day off. He asked Sam if he'd seen the men that died at the club before.

Sam let him question him and gave him answers, not true ones but rehearsed ones.

They'd come on Mask Night, picked up other men in masks. Sam had no idea who they were. The masks hid their faces too well, they had been the full faced ones. The men were dominants, he knew that much. The one they'd left with were Submissives, he'd seen the collars on them, leather ones. He only recognized them because he was Submissive, too, and had always wanted one, too, a good Master for himself.

He could see he had the Dom's attention at that. Sam was glad he looked into this before just jumping into the job. The truth was they had gone home with him and had been killed when they had got to fucking him.

Now he just had to get Victor there, too.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They spent the day at the boardwalk and walked along the beach. Then had headed to their cars. "Follow me to my place." Sam told him.

"I can do that." Victor agreed.

Soon they were parking behind the building and entering a caged in elevator. "You got your own elevator?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, the lofts all have their own." Sam said. "We have our own garage areas, too. It's pretty nice here."

Victor noticed the black impala across the street in the Park'n'Go but let that go, it might not be the same car from last night. "So who all lives here?" Victor asked casually, his gut saying something was up with that car.

"Some people like me, mostly single gay men. They don't judge us so much here. Some employees from the leather places, people like that. They are real discreet here." Sam said. "Most places found out I was gay and just found a reason to say no. Especially when they found out where I worked. It's a popular leather bar and…they balked at that."

So the people that owned that car were probably other employees of the club, Vic thought. But still found it bugging him but chose to ignore it for now.

He and Sam puttered in the kitchen and then cooked together, chatting happily. He even held his hand while they kissed sometimes, finally making a move. But backed off when Sam offered to show him the bedroom after supper.

"I like you, Sam. Let's not rush it." Victor said and smiled, kissing him goodbye. "I had great day with you today. Um, call me sometime if you want to do it again. I'd like that."

Then answered his phone and nodded. "I have to go, duty calls. Thank you for dinner, Sam." And with one last kiss, he left. Sam smiled and watched him go, then turned to his lovers as they stood by the bedroom.

"I tried." Sam said. "We have to go. He's with the FBI. And they are looking into it. He was asking a lot of questions, too… he's close to the truth and he knows it has something to do with the club."

"I agree but…I really wanted to kill him." Dean pouted and John bit his lip playfully.

"Relax, lover, it just means we can play with him longer. Have Sam date him sometimes and, when he does sleep with him, it'll be love and we can really enjoying killing him then." John chuckled at their looks. "Yeah, I did my fair share of playing with men then killing them. It's fun and draws out the pleasure more. Once they do die, it is…exquisite torture for them…the betrayal alone is worth it in their eyes."

"Okay, so how do we work this so he doesn't get suspicious?" Sam said.

"Simple, you date him at times, we don't kill anyone. The trail goes cold and they go away." John said. "You leave after that and he has no reason to be suspicious."

"That works." Sam said and cuddled to them now, leading them to the bed. He was promptly cuffed to the bed and squirmed playfully for them. "Where's Mom and them?"

"On their way." John said. "They wanted to give us time to kill him but now…they just want to play kinky with you. Is that okay, baby?"

"It's fine." Sam said and smiled as they came in. All three smiling.

"So many choices, so much time to do them." Mary teased him and then began to apply the cock ring to him. "And such a sweet and willing Submissive cuffed to our bed, whatever shall we do first to him? Hmmm, let us think."

Sam moaned softly as they did it.

Then they all played with him until the sun came up and slept with him still cuffed between them and under them. All agreeing that sometimes, just sometimes, the kinky way was just as fun.

And that Sam made a _fantastic_ Submissive.

Xxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Victor had to go. Sam would miss him but knew that he wasn't nearly done playing with him yet. That and they could kill him later, there was no rush.

"I have to go tomorrow. " Victor said, kissing his temple and urging his lips up to kiss them as well with a fingertip. "I'm going to miss you, Sam Mallory."

"I know, but we can still date. I'll call or you'll call, we'll set up dates, this isn't the end of us." Sam reassured him.

"I'd like that." Victor said and got the movie started for them, cuddling Sam closer.

"So no sex before you go?" Sam asked, knowing this was a part of their game.

"No, I would but I have to go early and I can't stay over with you." Vic said, not wanting to say no but knowing he should, they really didn't have time for it. "We have a briefing later, too, so…I have to leave soon, sorry about missing dinner."

"That's okay, we'll do dinner another time." Sam said and smiled as he kissed him again. His hand crept to Vic's groin, undoing his pants. When Vic didn't object, he slid down to between his parting legs and worked him free. Vic watched him with hot eyes and Sam smiled as he took him in his mouth. Soon he was sucking him and Vic's hands were on his head, urging him lower then holding him still as he fucked up into his mouth more, growling as he came in it and sitting back, sated and smiling.

Sam cleaned him off and laid his head on his thigh. His eyes on his lovers who shook their heads, and knew what they were saying. That was not sex, so no killing the man. But he would deal with their jealous reclaiming of him later, especially that mouth of his.

Soon after that, the movie ended and Victor held him close, kissing him before he left. "I really like you, Sam…call soon, okay?"

"I will." Sam told him and waved him goodbye. Vic waved back through the wooden fencing and the elevator carried him down to street again. Vic still eyed the Impala suspiciously but let it go. He'd look it up later.

That car gave him a bad gut feeling…like it was important.

And he knew he'd have to find out before the feeling would be satisfied.

Sooner rather than later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Sam's POV)

They got in the car and drove off, the loft cleaned and emptied of proof he was ever there. They pulled out of the Camp grounds and headed out, Sam leading the way with Dean and their trailer. John and the others in the back, his SUV and trailer following them.

Dean was driving. Sam cuddled into his side tighter and smiled as the phone rang, he showed Dean the caller ID.

"Answer it, baby." Dean smiled and nodded. "See what he wants."

So Sam answered it.

"Victor." Sam teased through the phone. "What's up?"

"Just calling to say hi." Victor said and smiled, Sam's voice warming his heart already. "Was thinking about you."

"Oh, you were? What about me? And don't skimp on the details." Sam teased back and Vic talked for a few minutes then got quiet.

"I miss you." Vic said quietly.

"I…I miss you, too." Sam said and Dean kissed his temple, earning him a dimpled smile. A mouthed 'love you' made Sam blush. "When are you free again?"

"This weekend. I'm in DC, though." Victor said sadly, suddenly seeing an obstacle to a long distance relationship with Sam and groaned.

"I quit my job again anyway. See, I never stay in one place long…so I'm hitchhiking across the country now, want to see the world. I could visit you…if you were free." Sam said and Dean waited anxiously to see if this might work.

"I'd like that, though hitchhiking isn't really safe. What happened to your car?" Vic asked worried.

"Broke down, so…sold it for scrap." Sam told him, it was true, they had done that. But it hadn't been broke, he just hadn't needed it anymore. "I move around a lot, never really settle anywhere, so I hitchhike sometimes when I have no car, I'll be okay. I play it safe."

"Well, when you get to town, call me and I'll pick you up." Victor told him, worried for his safety but also eager to see him again. Realizing he was falling for the man and found it scared him to death at the same time.

"Sure thing." Sam said then sighed. "I got a ride, gotta go. See you soon, Vic."

"See you soon, Sam." Victor said and then Sam hung up.

He eyed the phone sadly, hating it had to end but prayed Sam got there safely.

Sam just smiled at Dean and cuddled again, looking forward to seeing him again…and maybe seeing Dean killing him this time. He could always hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Victor's POV)

Victor eyed the files and tapped them as he thought it through.

The killings were frequent, then just stopped. He pulled out the other files from other states and nodded. Same pattern. Some deaths of prostitutes, some religious types, and some homosexuals…different but similar, all happening at the same time. Then stopping at the same time, then nothing happened again…it all pointed to a group of killers that moved around. But why did they kill? How did they travel? How many were there?

He was close to an answer here, he could just feel it.

He looked at the records on black Impalas and got some leads. One for a Samuel Wesson, then a Darnell Parsons, and another for an old man, Jacob Larner.

The Wesson guy looked a lot like Sam, but with brown eyes, glasses, and short blond hair, but was four inches shorter though, around sixteen but it was an older photo, no new ones had been issued. He looked a lot like Sam but was different enough he could see it wasn't him, but he was nearly his twin. Darnell died two years ago, car was totaled. And Larner was missing, had been for a few years now. The former drill instructor had returned home from the service, sold it, then moved away, never to be seen again. A very odd thing for a guy like him to do, especially at his age.

He looked into Wesson's past. Just to be thorough. Folks were dead, died in house fire when he was sixteen and he was…wow, went off the grid. Wait, abuse charges were here…police called but never a complaint…wife was being abused physically, son was suspected of being abused as well, emotionally at least. Fire happened before they could investigate more. The consensus was his father was abusing him and he ran off, fire was a loose wiring type, the arson investigator had said so, checked it thoroughly.

It was just a car. He told himself. Probably an employee from the club's car. None of these guys were possible suspects. There was no telling whose it was there, it could have been sold or bought or anything.

There was no proof it had anything to do with the killers. So he put it off to deal with later. For now, he'd follow what leads he found. Nearly thirty dead prostitutes, twenty priests or other religious types, and 15 homosexuals. He'd checked, they were known homosexuals, some kinky, some vanilla, but all gay men. No straight ones, or regular women, they had a type, these killers did.

Now he had to figure out how they found their victims and where they would go next.

Unknown to him, he had just the person to ask and hadn't even known it.

Sam found the victims for them, most of the time, and he knew where they were going, him taking them there each time. He was leading this spree and Victor, in all his brilliance and being much closer to the truth than any of the others ever had been, had no idea he was doing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Now)

He met Sam at the park and held him close, kissing him senseless, surprising them both immensely. "Fuck, missed you!" Victor said then took his hand, leading him to his car. He felt the cold metal on his finger and looked at it closely. "Whose wedding band?" He asked cautiously.

"My Dad's. He gave it to me before he died. I was…involved with this guy and in love, we were talking marriage so Dad gave me his ring to wear since we couldn't afford one. Mom died a while back but he never got over her death." Sam told him, lying smoothly.

"What happened to the guy? Your fiancée?" victor asked, he still wore the ring so…it must have been serious.

"We got married then he died in a crash on his way home from base one day, he'd just got back from being debriefed. We never got a chance, we'd only been married a month." Sam said sadly, gauging his reaction. "It reminds me of him. Don't make me take it off, please? I switched hands for it but…I can go if you don't like it. I won't force you to look at it and I won't take it off for you either, so don't ask."

"No, you can wear it…I get it, you loved him. I was just curious, baby." Victor said soothing him and Sam relaxed under his touch. "My place is nearby, come on."

They talked for hours while Vic cooked them dinner, and Sam let his lovers in a window to hide in a closet after making the excuse he had to pee. Then resumed dinner again. Victor gave into his Dom urges and got Sam to straddle him. Sam knelt carefully then did as he was told. He was then spanked and taken by Victor, fucked for an hour then cuddled for the night.

Later on, he let them out and asked. "You said you'd kill him, what stopped you?"

"I want to play with him." John said. "Blame me, plus we don't want anyone suspicious if he mentions you and suddenly turns up dead and you are missing, do we?"

"I'm married to you." Sam pointed out in whispers.

"I know, and we still love you. We can't kill him here, it's too open and obvious…we'll catch him on a case and do it. Don't worry, baby. We'll reclaim you later. Get back in there, join us tomorrow." John said and nudged Dean. "We want a turn with him, to fuck him. He has a fantastic ass, and he makes great sex sounds, those moans were…so tempting." He smiled coldly. "I want to fuck him differently, guys, I want to deal with him differently than I have before…please? Let me?"

"Yes, Dad. Do what you want, just let me know what you want me to do now." Sam said and looked at Dean.

"I want to do what you do to him, John. Can I?" Dean whispered hopefully.

He wasn't going to be left out of this unique kill, no fucking way!

"Sure, baby boy. You can participate. For now, get back in there, Sam. Leave tomorrow or the next day…I have plans for him, leave him unharmed…for now." John said and smiled again.

Sam climbed back in and stripped again, cuddled back into Victor's arms and slept. John and Dean got in the Impala and left.

Victor had no clue they'd disabled his security cameras but would later. But for now, he was oblivious to the monster in his bed, and the intent to kill him the man lovingly carried in his heart.

If he had, he never would have invited that Devil himself into his very home and heart.

Because one way or another, those men were going to see him dead, and Sam was the key to that end. And Victor didn't have a clue about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Six months later)

Victor read the file as he felt the car move beneath him. Boone was driving.

"More deaths…they struck again." He said tiredly. Ten more vics and no damn clues, no trace or anything. No links to each other or leads. That and he missed Sam, whose infrequent visits were driving him slowly insane, one brief visit at a time. He rubbed his temple and remembered their last conversation.

He'd offered for him to move in with him, to be his Master. Sam had lovingly refused. He didn't want tied down to one man right now. He was free and only with him, faithful and celibate away from him, but loved him, would visit if he still wanted him to. Said he could be his Master still…

Victor had said he wanted him to.

Marriage was…out. Sam had so much as put the kibosh on it instantly, as soon as he brought it up. He'd never chance marriage again. Or furthering the commitment between them, at least not yet. Someday he'd said he might, he wasn't ready. He'd asked him to be patient with him. Victor had reluctantly agreed.

He didn't know how much more of this emotional limbo he could take with Sam…

"Sam again, huh?" Boone noticed him rubbing his brow again.

"Yeah, I proposed." Victor said but held up a hand to still the congratulations. "He refused. Said he wasn't ready. So I offered he move in with me…"

"I take it he refused again." Boone ventured.

"Flat, said he didn't want tied down. I love him but…I hate him, too, and he confuses me. He says he loves me but then…does this." Victor said and shook his head. "I can't lose him, Boone."

"Well, he's young and obviously is not as ready to settle down as you are. Either give him space or let him go, I don't see any other choices here." Boone said and sighed. "You obviously are ready for more of a relationship with him, but he isn't. You may have to decide if it's worth the wait, partner."

"I…it's worth it. I just don't know how I'm going to take it without my head exploding, that's all." Victor said sadly. "I'm in love with him, letting him go isn't an option for me."

"Then I take it we have an answer then?" Boone said and Victor nodded.

"Yeah, I'll wait for him. I have to." Victor said then sighed. "We need to stop these guys, too. And fast, we're running on their fumes here…boy, they are great at leaving no clues…slick bastards!"

"We'll get them, don't worry." Boone reassured him but wasn't so sure, they seemed to be outwitting them at every turn.

Then they parked in front of the police station and headed in. Hoping they had left some more clues this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

"It's time. Sam, call him. We'll get the area ready for him." John said smiling coldly.

"Good, I'll set up the date." Sam said and then dialed his number. "I'm bait, I take it."

"Yeah, you are." John said. "Get him here, we'll do the rest."

"I can watch you still, right? When you kill him?" Sam asked and hoped he could.

"Of course you can. Just get him here first." John said. "You watching us do it is what makes it fun, lover."

And, with the happiest of smiles, Sam dialed Victor's number…and invited him to his own death.

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
